


Gray Areas

by Snailhair



Series: Solo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sam finding out, Shower Sex, Slight Dom/Sub themes, Smut, Sub Dean, Third Wheel Sam, Top Cas, dom Cas, sequel to Solo, sex in the rain, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: (Sequel to 'Solo') Many things in Dean's life seem to collect in gray areas - including his sexual desires. But there is one thing that always seems to stay in black and white:  The way he feels about Cas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :D Here is part two of the Solo Series! Thank you all so much for sticking around for the sequel. I really hope you guys like it. <3 Enjoy! :)

Dean shrugged out of his filthy coat after shutting the bathroom door behind him. There were splatters of motor oil and wet spots of gasoline peppered all over his clothes. He smelled like a mechanic, fresh from a twelve hour shift. But his baby was worth it. So what if Dean stunk worse than Bobby after eating Mexican food? At least his baby was still purring like a kitten.

He yanked his shirt off and tossed it to the floor while he heel-toed out of his dirty boots. He ignored his own reflection in the mirror as he stepped over to open the glass shower stall and turn on the water. The cool liquid gradually warmed up while he took off the rest of his clothes. Dean hadn't had a proper shower for a few days. It wasn't his fault though, because they'd been on the road to get here – Bobby's house – the whole time. There just wasn't any time do it.

But to be honest, Dean had also been avoiding a shower on purpose. Because whenever Dean was alone in the warm water, he liked to do things to himself. Most men did the same stuff; like singing loudly off-key, and aiming at the drain while taking a piss... and rubbing his junk until he came. Usually, Dean didn't think twice about jerking off in the shower. But that was before he taught his favorite angel about masturbation. Before he had hot, dirty sex with him and enjoyed every second of it.

Dean took a deep breath of steamy air and stepped out of his pants and underwear to look down at his own dick. Yeah, he had been avoiding a shower because he knew he would get the urge to jerk off, and he didn't want to do that anymore. Not when having sex with Cas was so much better. But he hadn't seen the angel in a few days; since the morning of their first and only bout of sex. Cas told Dean that he wanted to get a few things out of the way in order to spend more time with him – whatever the hell that meant – before flying off. So, Dean was sort of saving himself; bottling up all his sexual desire for when Cas returned.

But it had been a few days. A few long, lonely days...

Dean shook his head, attempting to clear his clouded mind. He scraped together some confidence as he made his way into the warm foggy stall. For God's sake, it was just a damn shower. All he had to do was wash his body and get the hell out. It was going to be easy... Right?

Dirt and sweat began to flow down Dean's body as the hot water carried it to the drain at his feet. So far, so good. Lust was nowhere to be found, not even a hint. Dean stepped forward and closed his eyes, allowing the water to splash over his dirty face. It felt good to have a shower in which his only goal was to get clean. Man, he needed to do this more often. Ready to wash his hair, Dean grabbed a shampoo bottle and poured a small dollop of goo in his hand.

The man's steady heart rate elevated upon looking down at the shampoo in his palm. The substance was warm and almost clear. And – oh, shit – it reminded him of the pre-cum drooling from the tip of Cas's cock, the first time Dean help him jerk off. So warm and sticky, oozing eagerly from the slit and glistening in the light...

Dean quickly slapped the shampoo onto his head and began to feverishly scrub his hair. No, dammit. He was not going to think about that shit now. Not now. Not in the shower. Dean stared down at the shiny metal knob in front of him, trying to clear his mind while he viciously washed his scalp. He tried to focused on getting clean; turning around to rinse the shampoo out of his hair before grabbing the tiny bar of soap to his side. Dean slowly turned back around as he moved the soap in small circles against his chest and brought his eyes back to the knob.

Dean couldn't stop the flicker of a dirty thought that wafted through his mind. The long, metal knob in front of him looked just like a dick. A shiny, chrome dick. This notion bloomed into an even bigger thought...What if Cas's true form was chrome? Maybe _his_ dick was shiny, and big, and as hard as metal. Dean struggled to imagine a massive thing like that sliding between his own cheeks, stretching him open beyond physical limitations...

A groan escaped Dean's mouth, and he realized that his hand had traveled downward to rub the soap dangerously close to his dick. The man blinked in surprise, looking down to see that he was already half way to an erection.

“Son of a bitch,” he sighed, loosening his fingers to let the soap slip onto the tile floor.

Dean watched the tiny bar slide with the current to the drain, where it stared up at him with smugness. Shit. Dean had done the most cliché of things at the most inopportune time. He had literally dropped the soap. But Cas wasn't there to stand behind him while he bent down to pick it up. Dean was suddenly done with all this bullshit. He was seeing Cas everywhere; involuntarily becoming horny over everything. If his ass wanted to get pounded, then by God, it was gonna get pounded. No more waiting. He wanted it _now_.

“Cas,” Dean began to pray, bracing his hand against the wet stall and glancing toward the ceiling, “I'm – I'm done. I can't wait anymore. Please, man. I know you're busy, but – Dammit, Cas, I'm so hard right now...” Dean whimpered as he stared down at his dick, watching it twitch and curve toward the ceiling, “I don't know how much longer I can last.”

While Dean blinked anxiously down at his hard-on, a suddenly rustle of feathers briefly accompanied the noise of running water. An icy breeze chilled over Dean's bare back with the sound and he spun around instantly, making his hard cock wobble in front of him.

Cas was suddenly standing in the small heated space with him. The angel was completely dressed – suit, tie, and trench coat – and he was gripping an angel blade tight in his hand. The whole sharp weapon was covered in bright blood. Even the front of his outfit and some of his pale face had splatters of red fluid. Dean swallowed harshly as he noticed that the dark color emphasized the blue in Cas's eyes.

The two of them looked over each other for a brief moment. Cas was appraising Dean's throbbing dick and Dean was in awe of how hot Cas looked when he was covered in blood. The man wondered who the angel had been in the middle of smiting when he showed up.

“W – were you busy?” Dean almost squeaked, raising his eyes back to Cas's face.

Cas glanced at the blade in his hand before suddenly dropping it. The metal clanked on the wet tile, causing blood to swirl into the mix of clear water at their feet.

“No,” Cas said quickly.

Dean could tell that the guy was holding himself back to be polite. Just looking at Cas made Dean feel a hundred times better. Man, he had missed that pretty bastard so much. Cas was finally back again and he looked damn good standing like a proud warrior in the shower. Dean lurched forward to wrap his bare arms around Cas's clothed torso as he brought their mouths together. The metallic taste of blood mixed with their kiss and Dean could feel his head turning light. Oh God, Dean had been wanting to do this for days...

Cas tongued him back firmly, sliding his hands up Dean's wet bare back to cling to him. Dean's hips rocked with the sensation, causing his dick to slide against the front of the angel's clothed bulge. Again, Dean was thinking about their one and only session of sex; about how good it felt to have Cas sliding in and out of him.

“Shit,” Dean breathed inside Cas's mouth, “I've missed you.”

The man quickly reached down between them to unzip Cas's pants. He had to fight with the wet fabric for a second before tugging it open to expose the angel's growing cock. Dean could feel the heat from it already. Hell, it was probably drooling, too... Cas panted into Dean's mouth the whole time, their lips barely touching. Dean could tell Cas had been wanting this just as much as he did.

Once Cas's dick was free, Dean paused to look down at it. The veined shaft jutted out stiffly from the angel's pants, the dark pink head glistening as water splashed between them. Dean felt an odd sexual fondness for this. He enjoyed being totally naked while Cas still had his clothes on. Dean liked being fully exposed. As long as it was with Cas.

Not wanting to waste time, Dean turned around and bent over to retrieve the soap. He deliberately brushed his ass against Cas's cock, hoping to get a rise out of him. It must have worked, because a low hum echoed in the stall with his action. The man stood back up and quickly lubed the crack of his ass with the soap. It didn't matter what he used to get slick. All he cared about was getting Cas inside of him. Dean tossed the bar back in the floor afterward and brace both hands against the wall to stick his ass out.

“Go for it,” Dean purred to the angel, tossing a smirk at him over his shoulder.

Cas instantly took hold of Dean's hips and used his thumbs to spread open the man's cheeks. Dean rested the side of his face against the wet wall and closed his eyes. Cas's hot cock was suddenly easing its way inside him. Dean could feel every ridge of vein and every twitch of muscle making its way in. His breath sort of caught in his throat at the sensation. Shit, he had forgotten how weird this felt at first.

“Ah,” Cas sighed over the rushing water, sounding relieved, “You... you feel so good, Dean.”

Dean gulped down his arousal. Shit. If Cas kept talking like that, he was gonna finish too early.

“Stop talking. Start pounding,” Dean panted.

The angel didn't need to be told twice. He instantly began thrusting his hips, burying his cock deep inside Dean each time. Dean bit back his own moans as he felt Cas stretching his tender hole wider. Cas's tight fingers pulled Dean's pelvis back onto his cock, forcing the man to rock back and forth with his thrusts. Damn, Cas could be one demanding son of a bitch... and that was Dean's favorite part.

Dean hummed a slight moan as he finally slid a hand down to stroke his own erection. He rubbed himself in unison with Cas's motions, wanting to feel what the angel was feeling. Cas was steadily getting faster and harder, beginning to shove Dean more forcefully against the wall. The man pressed firmly against the flat surface with his free hand, trying to prevent his face from being slammed too hard.

“Gnah, Dean,” Cas groaned, curving his clothed body against the man's back.

Dean whimpered loudly. God, he loved hearing Cas groan that way; with such need and arousal. Dean wanted to look over his shoulder and watch Cas's face, but he wasn't flexible enough. He rubbed himself faster instead, massaging the head with every down stroke. It was so good to finally feel this again. They had both waited for far too long.

Dean could tell Cas was getting close. His movement was becoming erratic and forceful, almost violent. Dean was practically hugging the wall, trying desperately to buffer Cas's strong blows. The sting that had originally radiated from Dean's hole was dull now. The only sensation left was pleasure. Even though Cas was already about to break him in half, Dean wanted the guy to go harder. But before he could voice his desire -

“Ah!” Cas finally cried, giving a single fierce thrust, “ _Dean!_ Ah... Oh...”

Dean could almost feel Cas's cock pulsing inside him, filling him full. The man panted harshly against the wall as his fist moved in a blur along his cock. He was nearly there too, inching closer and closer over the edge. Dean kept rocking back on Cas's dick the whole time, needing the penetration to help him reach the end.

“ _Cas!_ ” Dean groaned, feeling the semen erupt from his cock, “S – Son of a – _Yes!_ ”

Dean kept stroking as his mind blanked out, feeling the hot liquid ooze down his fingers and drip from his sack with the streams of warm water. Pleasure coursed through him, clouding his mind with physical bliss. He felt suddenly light headed and woozy on his feet. After most of his orgasm had subsided, Dean rested against the wet wall and panted as he let go of his dick. Damn. Sex had never been this good before. It never left him so spent and drunk with pleasure like this. But that was before being with Cas...

The angel's dick suddenly slipped out of Dean's ass, making him gasp at the feeling of its sudden absence. Dean struggled to stand up straight because his back felt a little stiff from the recent contortion. So he stretched before turning around to taking the sight of his angel again.

Cas was completely wet. His clothes were soggy and dripping and his dark hair was stuck to his forehead. All the blood had washed away from his face, revealing his cheeks to be tinted with a blush. Dean smiled proudly as he watched Cas pant and blink repeatedly. It looked like the angel was still dazed from his orgasm. But, then again, how many orgasms had Cas experienced before? Maybe three?

“You gonna be alright there, Mighty Mouse?” Dean asked, glancing down at Cas's dick still protruding from his pants.

“M – Mighty what?” Cas asked.

Dean chuckled as he reached out to tug Cas close to him. He took the time to tongue the angel again, taking note of how wet his whole person was. Cas stepped even closer in the stall and the nudge of his shoe made the angel blade clink around on the tile. Something about the sound made Dean remember the ache of loneliness he had felt when Cas was gone. He never wanted to feel that loneliness again. Dean snaked both arms tighter around the angel to clutch the back of his wet trench coat tight.

“Where the hell have you been?” Dean pulled back to ask, looking over Cas's wet face.

“I had a debt to repay,” Cas breathed, his hand finding its way up to rest on Dean's hip, “My brother helped me escape a group of demons once, and I have just returned the favor. Now, we are even. And I do not owe anything to anyone.”

Dean searched the angel's eyes while he rubbed the wet fabric of the trench coat between his wrinkled fingers. Cas such a good guy. He always believed that everything needed to be fair and have a just cause. It was a really nice, old-fashioned sentiment... and it was about time Dean had a little bit of it in his life.

“I've got some bad news for you,” Dean muttered lowly.

“What is it?” Cas asked, his baby blues clouding with worry.

“Remember that one time you burnt your hand print into my skin?” Dean smirked, “And the time you stole my necklace? And all those times I had to watch you die?” Dean paused to reach up and ruffle the angel's wet hair, “Well, I'd say those debts are gonna take you a while to pay back. Face it, Cas. You're gonna be staying with me for a long time.”

A smile slowly spread across Cas's wet lips. His blue eyes seemed to shine even brighter, as if he had been waiting to hear Dean say those words.

“That's not bad news at all, Dean,” Cas replied happily, “That news is very good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel glanced out of Bobby's living room window, secretly taking note that the sky beyond the glass was glowing with the brilliance of a full moon. The angel was slightly surprised to see the radiant white orb in its entirety. Was it truly that time in the moon's cycle? It made Castiel wonder how time had passed so quickly without his awareness.

Sam and Dean were both asleep around the angel. The younger brother was draped calmly over the sofa beneath the window, while the elder was sprawled out on a heap of blankets and pillows on the floor. Castiel searched over Dean's sleeping form from above, watching his chest expand and retract slowly.

As he stood nearby, Castiel silently recalled his earlier session of intercourse with Dean in the shower – all of the heat and pleasure blooming between them. Again, Cas was left astounded and bewildered by human nature. How were people able to control themselves around each other after being acquainted with the magnitude of sexual pleasure? How did they restrain themselves from mating when the urge was so overpowering and strong? Castiel sincerely wished to know the answer, because he was nearly always wanting to have sex with Dean again.

“ _Hrmph_.”

Castiel was drawn from his thoughts by the sudden mumble that drifted up from the floor. He looked down at the make-shift bed to watch Dean shift in his sleep. The man's peaceful face briefly tensed and his lips fell open. Cas lowered himself to crouch beside Dean, wondering what was happening to him. It seemed that something was taking place in Dean's subconscious while he slept. And it seemed possible that he was dreaming of something good, because flickers of happiness were appearing in his expression; hints of smirks and raising of eyebrows. His head rolled to the side as his arms slid to the floor beside him. Castiel studied Dean closely and silently, taking in his every movement.

“Ye – yeah,” Dean slurred, barely audible.

The shallow sound of Dean's breathing was gradually getting heavier in the room. Castiel watched Dean shift again, his legs bending slightly. Whatever was taking place in Dean's mind was so profound that it was causing his body to physically respond. His heart rate was clearly accelerating. The angel wondered what kind of dream would possess such power. Was it a good vision, as Castiel had previously thought? Or was it something terrible? A nightmare, perhaps?

“ _Cas._ ”

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing his own name being groaned from Dean's subconscious. Whether the dream was bad or not, Castiel was obviously involved somehow. A bit of curiosity crept inside the angel's chest. What exactly was happening in Dean's dream? Was Dean remembering a memory of them together? Or creating something new? The desire to know was suddenly irritating him.

After quickly glancing around the room, Castiel gently reached down to slide his hand across Dean's forehead. Perhaps taking a quick peek at Dean's dream would put him at ease. The angel carefully submerged his grace inside the waves of Dean's mental state and manifested himself among the man's inner vision.

A strange scene took shape around Castiel. The angel found himself suddenly standing in some sort of pastry shop. The smell of freshly baked bread was thick in the air, and dim lamps were casting a soft glow on shelves of pies and muffins. The checkered floor beneath him was buffed to a perfect shine. Castiel was speechless; in awe of how vividly Dean could create such a grand place in his mind.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Dean?”

Castiel turned around at the sound of his own voice. Across the room, he spotted a dream-like version of himself holding Dean down. The man was bent over the counter on his stomach with his arms stretched out and lips smirking. While he was inside the man's head, Castiel could actually feel Dean's emotions all around him. And, although it appeared that the angel in his dream was being forceful, Dean was enjoying it very much. Cas could sense that Dean actually wanted dream-Cas to be even more aggressive.

“Bite me,” Dean replied playfully, arching his back a little.

Castiel observed this act, noticing that Dean was positioning his backside in the direct line of dream-Cas's pelvis. Castiel could feel that Dean wanted to be penetrated so badly; to be filled internally with dream-Cas's member. The angel tilted his head as he watched the clothes slowly vanishing from their bodies. It felt like this was something Dean had always wanted... but why? Why did he crave to be treated with such hostility?

The dream version of Castiel was suddenly naked, still bracing a forceful hand on Dean's bare back. He pinned the man down while he alined his hard organ with Dean's entrance. Castiel gulped a little, seeing that dream-Cas's shaft was three times its realistic size – and as chrome as the rims on the Impala. Dean groaned aloud as the shiny metal organ thrust into him, gripping the counter tightly.

Though this scenario was completely absurd, Castiel found it to be rather erotic. The sight of Dean rocking along and begging for more was causing the angel to become sexually excited. The dream version of himself growled menacingly above the man on the counter.

“ _Who's your daddy_?” he purred, pounding so hard into Dean that the counter was cracking.

Castiel blinked. He found it strange that he would ask Dean who is father was when he already knew the answer. But it was even more strange to find that Dean was aroused by this question. Castiel could feel the man's pleasure prominently in the small space. Dean groaned again, backing himself onto the angel's chrome organ with the hard thrusts.

“Come on, Dean, tell me who you belong to,” dream-Cas coaxed, hardly out of breath as he moved, “Say it for me, baby...”

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean replied, his grip on the counter tightening even more, “I'm _yours_! Oh God... Don't stop! Ah!”

Castiel avidly watched the intercourse take place in Dean's subconscious, practically unable to look away. Perhaps this was some deep desire that Dean had always kept secret. He craved for Castiel to show dominance over him, particularly during sex. Though the angel still questioned _why_ Dean would want this, Castiel could sense the man's utter satisfaction. If this was truly what Dean desired, then perhaps Castiel could provide it for him. In reality.

The angel took one last look at himself pounding Dean over the counter before gently pulling away from his subconscious. Castiel was back in Bobby's dark and silent living room again, staring down at Dean's sleeping form. The man's face was still twitching and his legs were shifting under the blanket. His erotic dream was obviously still influencing his body.

While he watched him, Castiel wondered if the effects of Dean's dream would pass. Was this a normal thing for humans to experience? Should he try to help Dean in some way? Perhaps Cas could wake him up and attempt to cater to his lustful wishes. The angel glanced back toward the window, where the full moon was in clear view. The bright orb was casting a pale glow down on the sofa – where the younger Winchester was still snoring. Castiel couldn't possibly service Dean in the presence of Sam, whether he was asleep or not.

Castiel whooshed over to the couch. Though it was a very selfish and rude thing to do, the angel decided to send Sam to the backseat of the Impala. It would be much less embarrassing for him to wake up in a car, than to wake up witnessing Dean and Castiel in the middle of intercourse. Using a firm hand, the angel reached down and touched Sam's forehead; flying him to the vehicle outside. Cas glanced along the vacant couch before turning his attention to Dean.

Dean's head was rolling back and forth on his pillow now, forehead glistening and air rasping through his open lips. His limbs seemed to be moving more frequently, struggling. Castiel instantly fell back to the floor in order to shake Dean's shoulders and rouse him to consciousness.

“Dean,” Castiel said in a moderately loud tone, “Dean. Wake up.”

The man's eyes eventually flew open, revealing the bright orbs of emerald that Castiel favored. Dean panted as he fought to sit up on the floor. His eyes flashed briefly around the room as if he was trying to focus on his location. But the shock on his face gently melted into a lustful daze.

“Cas?” he asked, sounding almost like a moan.

The angel couldn't resist any longer. He took Dean's face in both hands and drove their mouths together. Though Dean was fresh from sleep, his tongue was immediately responding; flicking back against Cas's with earnest. For a moment, his hands were sliding around Castiel's torso. But they paused abruptly and he pulled his mouth away.

“Wha – ? Sam?” Dean slurred, peeking fearfully around Cas.

“Sam is outside,” Castiel reassured in an easing tone, “... Now, roll over.”

Dean's throat visibly quivered as his eyes came back to the angel's in the dark. He seemed genuinely surprised by Cas's sudden demand.

“Er... What?” he squeaked.

“I said roll over,” Castiel repeated more gruffly, as he gripped the man by the sides.

The angel tossed the man onto his stomach, keeping in mind to use just enough force to get his point across. His dominant efforts were rewarded with a low groan, echoing across the open floor. A slight smile played at Cas's lips. At last, he felt comfortable with intercourse.

Dean was instantly pulling down his own pants and underwear, exposing himself without another thought. The man's face was pressed against the rug while his hips remained bent up in the air. It wasn't long before his beautiful backside was fully displayed for Castiel to see. The two halves were parted enough to allow Cas to view Dean's already-clenching entrance. The angel's heart rate increased upon seeing Dean's heavy scrotum hanging between his tense thighs.

Castiel hesitated in order to continue observing Dean's behavior. Quiet whimpers were escaping his lips and he was gently rocking back and forth on his knees. The man was offering himself to Castiel like a feline in heat; having his genitals in full exposure while he physically begged to be penetrated. The sight aroused Cas in a way he could barely fathom. Perhaps the full moon was having an effect on Dean's animalistic nature.

Not wanting to keep Dean waiting, Castiel quickly unbuttoned his own pants. He brought forth this hardened organ and lined it up with Dean's hot opening, but paused. Needing lubrication, Castiel reached down to force a finger inside Dean's open mouth. The man welcomed it, eagerly licking and sucking on the digit. Cas held back noises at the sensation. Once wet enough, he brought it back and wiggled it inside Dean's tight entrance, both loosening the muscle and slicking the way.

“ _Ah_ ,” Dean groaned, his hips continuing to rock.

Castiel could feel the man's muscles clenching with excitement around his finger. After prodding it in and out a few times, Cas finally pressed the head of his shaft inside. Dean whimpered even more as Castiel penetrated him. The angel could feel Dean's body quaking around his sensitive member and it sent jolts of arousal through his body. It was apparent that Dean liked this and it made Castiel ache in agreement.

Instead of thrusting, Castiel gripped Dean's hips and forced him to move back and forth. Cas's heart pounded behind his ribs while he made Dean rock back onto him. He enjoyed the sight of himself sliding in and out of Dean's body and feeling the tightness.

“Dean,” Castiel groaned, panting, “You look so lovely at this angle.”

The angel's words were true. The slope of Dean's arched back and cheeks spread wide was such a beautiful thing to behold. Dean rocked faster as his hand found its way to his own drooling erection. Castiel could feel him pleasuring himself; his scrotum bouncing with his fierce tugs. The angel went harder, thrusting along as he pulled Dean repeatedly back against him. It was so hot inside the man's body; so warm and wet and tight...

“Ah!” Dean cried, his muscular arm moving rapidly in the dark, “ _Cas!_ ”

Castiel could feel Dean's member pulsing internally. The muscle at the base of his anus tightened against Cas's shaft as it continued to slide. Castiel could feel that he was also close to the edge, threatening to release into Dean's body. The angel thrust even faster, using the sight of Dean's arched bare back to aid his assent.

Blinding pleasure suddenly draped over Castiel's entire being, clouding his mind and causing his body to shudder. His voice joined Dean's in crying out as he climaxed. Cas was pulsing inside Dean's body without awareness. He was unable to stop the semen from flowing. Dean had been correct when he stated that his member was made to be inside another body. Feeling all this physical bliss made Castiel realize that his member was created to be inside _Dean_.

Castiel lingered in euphoria for as long as possible before carefully sliding out from between Dean's quivering cheeks. Once free from Cas's grip, the man's waist slowly slid to the floor. Dean was flat on his stomach again, though his back continued to quickly rise and fall with his panting. Castiel gently caressed the man's warm back, trailing his fingertips along his spine, as he lowered himself to rest beside Dean.

“How are you feeling?” Cas asked, hoping that he had not been too rough with him.

Castiel was glad to see the signature smirk grace Dean's huffing mouth.

“Amazing,” he replied, reaching out to lazily touch Cas's face.

They leaned close to kiss briefly but broke away to cater to their breathing. Castiel stared at Dean in the dark afterward, watching a fresh yawn escape his throat. His weary green eyes gradually closed as he mumbled a few words.

“I had a dream about you...” Dean muttered, fading back to sleep.

Castiel smiled as he raised his hand to touch Dean's limp fingers. The man was fully asleep now; his face resting peacefully and lungs easing. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's thumb, feeling like he knew Dean better than he ever had before.

“I know,” the angel whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I know it was a total dick move to shove poor Sammy out in the Impala just so Dean and Cas could have sex on the floor... But he'll have his revenge soon enough. ;) I also know a lot of you are probably wondering, " _Hey man, where's all the lube?_ " Well, I can promise you that Dean and Cas do eventually get some actual lube in this story. But until then, good 'ol fashioned spit and come are going to be our friends. lol. :) I really hope you guys are still enjoying the story, even with all the little continuity quirks. ;) Thank you all so much for all your encouragement and kind words. I truly love you all for them. <3 The next chapter will be out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean glanced up at the sky to see that dark clouds were gathering. A distant rumble of thunder shook the ground as he and Sam slowly strode up the flower-lined walk way of a small residence. The Winchesters were here for a new case; both in suits, carrying fake IDs in their pockets. And it seemed like they were both as sore as hell because they were almost limping in unison. Sammy briefly stretched his back for the hundredth time that morning and made a weird face.

“How did I end up in the Impala last night, again?” he asked, glancing at Dean.

“I told you,” Dean mumbled, feeling a rain drop tap his shoulder, “Cas said you were sleep walking or something.”

“That's a load of bullshit. I've never done that in my life,” Sam huffed.

Dean sighed and averted his eyes away. He was pretty sure that Cas put Sam in the car so that they could pound it out on the living room floor without being seen. And though he felt kind of bad for his poor little brother having to wake up in the car, Dean was also damn glad that Cas did it. There weren't too many people in the world that got to wake up from an amazing wet dream and have it literally _come_ true. Maybe Dean had gotten a boner in his sleep that Cas noticed or something – but damn. It felt like the angel had really worked him over last night.

Dean tried to casually shift in his clothes as he and his brother slowed to a stop at the front door. All of the recent stretching that Cas's dick had put his ass through was beginning to wear on him. At this point, he probably wouldn't be able to take a comfortable shit for weeks... Dean turned to glance back at the Impala in the distance, where the angel was watching from the backseat. Cas's blue eyes were hardly blinking; almost staring at Dean as if he was waiting for something to happen.

“Hello.”

Dean instantly spun back around at the sound of Sam's voice. He quickly flashed his fake badge toward the woman at the door, along with his brother. The lady was wearing workout clothes and her face was glistening with sweat, but Dean barely noticed. He was too busy shifting uncomfortably and remembering the way Cas's fingertips dug bruises into his hips...

Dean tried his best to pay attention while Sammy talked to the woman, but he kept feeling Cas's eyes on his back and remembering how amazing it felt to be filled up with that angelic cock. Needless to say, Dean wasn't all there when the conversation was happening. All he knew for certain was that he and Sam were here to look at a tree, where the owners said a noose was hanging. The people couldn't take it down because whenever it was touched, bad things would happen – like random hail storms, car accidents, and house fires. Obviously, the noose was a cursed object.

“I'll go get Phil,” the chick smiled, bouncing away from the door.

Once she was gone, Dean stole another glance at the Impala again. Cas was still waiting and watching, looking as pretty as ever. Why the hell did Cas have to have such a pretty damn face? Wind was starting to pick up around them and rain was falling heavier. Dean eyed Cas's lips from the distance, secretly wishing to walk back over and tongue him.

“I'm guessing you want to interview the girl?” Sam asked casually.

Dean blinked back toward his brother to figure out what he meant. The heavy wind was tossing Sam's lengthy hair around while he stared down at Dean with a flat look.

“What?” Dean asked, genuinely lost.

“The girl,” Sam repeated, gesturing to the door in front of them, “You know, the one with the gigantic rack that was giving you the goo-goo eyes just now? You want to interview her while I go check out the tree, right?”

Dean shook his head.

“Uh, no. It's okay. I don't mind going with the guy,” he corrected.

Sam stepped closer to his brother in the rain, looking absolutely bewildered. Dean had never seen such confusion – and suspicion – in Sam's eyes before.

“Are you going through some sort of life crisis?” Sammy asked over the sound of rain, “First, you toss out the porn magazine – your _favorite_ porn magazine – and now, you're turning down the chance to interview the smokin' hot lady in the workout suit? I mean, did you see her nipples, dude? They could have poked our eyes out.”

Dean gulped under his brother's intense stare. Sam was absolutely right. Dean didn't give the girl at the door a second thought. He had been too busy thinking about Cas... There was a hint of real concern in his brother's face as he stepped closer to rest a hand on Dean's shoulder.

“It's none of my business,” Sam said, quieter, “but I just thought you were into shit like that, Dean.”

A strange feeling came over Dean at his brothers words. A lot of things had changed in his sex life over the course of a week. He had figured a few things out about himself – like how the feeling of a dick sliding in and out of him was actually nice, as long as it was Cas's. Sure, women were still attractive to him. Boobs were still awesome to look at. But Dean liked the sight of Cas's naked body just as much... If not _more_.

“It's... It's a gray area,” Dean sighed, finally breaking away from his brother's stare, “You can take the girl, Sam. Cas and I will follow the dude.”

As if he had been magically summoned, Cas suddenly popped up beside Dean. The man held in a gasp, having to double-take at the angel next to him. Cas shared a brief stare with Dean before facing forward with seriousness. A strange professionalism came over him.

“I would be honored to assist you, Dean,” Cas stated in his usual deep tone.

Geez, the sound of his voice always seemed to travel straight to Dean's dick. The man felt it twitch a little between his legs as he cleared his throat and faced forward. Maybe when this was all over, he and Cas could find a dark alley somewhere and get rid of some more of this sexual frustration. Next to them, Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You two are so weird,” he mumbled to himself.

The front door of the house eventually swung open again. This time, a nervous older man bustled out holding a yellow umbrella. He took a second to straighten his glasses, pushing the frames back up the bridge of his nose, before gesturing toward the side of the house. He looked among the men on his doorstep before opening his umbrella and starting away.

“F – follow me,” he squeaked.

Dean was electrically aware that Cas was next to him when they followed the man into his yard. They were walking extremely close to each other; arms brushing while they stepped in stride. The rain was falling harder now, soaking their suits and hair. Dean kept stealing glances at Cas the whole time, wondering why the guy seemed so determined to help. Maybe Cas wanted to get it over with just as much as Dean did. Maybe he was thinking about sex, too...

Another clap of thunder rumbled in the atmosphere as they slowed to a stop. The tree in front of them was bare and all the limbs were sticking out jaggedly from the trunk. The noose in question was hanging on a high branch nearly twenty feet in the air, swaying in the wind and seeming to be holding on by a thread. Phil stopped and turned toward them, cowering under his umbrella like a scared little kid.

“Th – there it is,” he pointed out, backing away to stand far from the tree.

Dean strained to see the braided rope through the haze of rain. The dark gray clouds made it difficult to see the faded noose. How were they going to reach that thing? It was really high up there. Dean brought his eyes back to look at Phil, planning to ask more questions.

“How long has it been - ?”

Dean's sentence got lost in his throat as he watched Cas take a few giant steps toward the frightened man. The angel raised his hand to Phil's face and pressed two fingers against his forehead. Dean stared in shock, unable to react, as Phil's eyes closed behind his glasses. His body dropped to the wet ground and the umbrella flew out of his limp hand to dance away with the heavy wind.

Dean's heart began to pound as the angel turned around to face him. Cas's blue eyes seemed to be shining against the dark background; housing an incomprehensible amount of raw power. Dean had no idea why Cas had just knocked out a perfectly innocent man. And, frankly, it scared the hell out of him... But it also turned him on more than he could imagine.

As rain fell in sheets against him, Cas stepped firmly toward Dean. The angel took two handfuls of the front of Dean's wet suit and yanked him around. Dean stumbled along with Cas's unbreakable hold, his heart racing at the brutal force. The angel shoved him against the tree, planting his back firmly against the wet bark. Rain splashed into Dean's open mouth as he stared wide-eyed at Cas's blank face.

After searching Dean's expression with his powerful sapphire eyes, Cas slowly leaned forward to kiss his open mouth. A small squeak threatened to escape Dean as he nervously tongued the angel back. Holy shit, Cas was the most terrifyingly sexy thing in all the world. The taste of rain water mixed in with their obscene kiss, and Dean could feel his dick beginning to throb in his pants while Cas's rough tongue did circles in his mouth. If this was Cas's version of foreplay, it was definitely doing its job and then some.

The sudden sound of ripping fabric cut through the noise of rain and Dean hummed inside Cas's mouth, able to feel the cold water splashing onto his bare legs. The man suddenly realized that the angel was literally tearing his pants off; splitting the fabric at the seams to gain access to his underwear. Dean's lips broke away from Cas's so that he could look down to watch his black boxer-briefs shred apart with the angel's easy tug. Dean's hard dick bounded out into the open, instantly getting pelted with cold rain.

Dean's eyes wandered back up to meet Cas's in the storm. The blue eyes never blinked as he reached down to open his own pants. Dean could hardly keep his own thoughts together. Cas was moving with such steady hands and perfect composure. It was obvious that the guy knew what he wanted. Apparently, Cas wanted to have sex. And Dean was more than willing to give it to him.

Once Cas's own cock was exposed, he scooped Dean up into his arms. Dean gasped a little, clinging to the angel's neck as his clothed back slid against the rough tree bark. He wasn't used to being man-handled like this; being picked up like he weighed the same as a small child. Cas wasn't struggling with his weight at all. On the contrary, the angel forced Dean's legs apart and slung them over his arms like he had done it a thousand times. Cas cradled Dean's lower back in his hands afterward, using the tree behind him to help hold his weight.

Now wet with rain water, Cas's hard cock was suddenly pressing between Dean's cheeks. The man groaned a little, feeling the ache of previous stings accompany the new ones. He focused on Cas's unwavering eyes as the large shaft carefully made its way inside him. Dean's hands tightened on Cas's shoulders and his own cock throbbed in his lap, still getting drenched in rain.

The stern look on Cas's face remained as he began to thrust. Dean groaned a little, feeling the hot erection gliding in and out of his tight, raw opening. A closer rumble of thunder echoed around them and Dean could feel the sound quaking in the tree against his back. Cold rain fell harder, making Cas feel even warmer by contrast. The angel's face was tight with concentration while he moved. His blue eyes were set on Dean's face as he thrust deeper and deeper. God, he looked so damn powerful; so full of authority and strength.

“Cas,” Dean moaned into the sea of cascading droplets.

Cas moved even faster, pounding into Dean so hard that he was sliding up and down the rough tree. With the strange angle they were contorted in, Dean could feel the head of Cas's dick brushing against his prostate with every thrust. It was a weird sensation. Dean had never had his prostate touched before. The internal stimulation was almost as good as stroking his dick. Another whimper escaped Dean's mouth as he took Cas's fierce pounds. Cas panted in the curtain of rain between them, his mouth open and wet as ever.

“Moan for me... Dean,” he requested over the white noise of water.

Dean moaned like a wounded animal, unable to refuse Cas's demand. The angel's cock was pressing harder in, rubbing the sensitive spot inside Dean with growing force. Dean was close to losing it already. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it in. A tidal wave of pleasure was threatening to crest over him. He didn't even need to touch his dick. Cas was going to get him there by simply pounding into him.

A sudden streak of lightening lit up the sky.

Dean gasped out loud. In the brief presence of lightening, two massive shadows of wings flashed behind Cas's back; gigantic and spread wide open. The feathers were extended, fanned out like a hand of playing cards. His blue eyes appeared almost electric in the small space of time; lighting up to match the intensity of the jagged streak behind him. The wings were gone as quickly as they appeared and his eyes flashed back to their normal shade, leaving Dean to stare at them in amazement.

The amazing sight caused an orgasm to suddenly exploded inside Dean; sending him into an erotic seizure of pleasure. Cas's cock continued to poke that tender place inside him, making the semen shoot out of him like gunfire. Strange noises fell out of Dean's panting mouth while his eyes rolled back. He could feel his limbs going numb, losing sensation in the sea of pleasure and cold rain. Moans echoed from his hoarse throat and his hands slowly began to slip from Cas's neck.

Intoxicated by his orgasm, Dean's weak arms suddenly fell to his sides. But Cas instantly slid him farther up the tree to keep him from tumbling to the ground. Dean blinked repeatedly, unable to look away from Cas's eyes. Holy shit, Cas had just pounded him into an orgasm. He didn't even know it was possible. But there he was; trembling in the arms of an angel, trying to recover from cosmic sex.

Cas didn't say a word. A flicker of a smile slightly played on his lips in the rain as he carefully lowered Dean back to his feet. Dean's legs felt like jello. He had to hold onto the tree to keep from falling over. Geez, he felt terribly weak and amazingly high at the same time. The man continued to quiver on his feet when Cas raised a hand toward him. In a flash, Dean's pants were suddenly back on and fully intact.

The angel tucked away his own dick before turning his head toward the sky. Cas raised his hand toward the top of the tree, blinking against the heavy rain falling on him. Dean clung to the base of the tree and followed Cas's pointing hand to see what he was doing. Above them on a high branch, the noose began to burn. Flames circled the entire rope and kept burning until the whole thing disappeared.

Dean feebly turned to looked back at Cas, realizing that the angel had gotten rid of the cursed object. Once he was through destroying the noose, Cas brought his attention to the unconscious man on the ground. He strode over to him in the rain and knelt down to touch his forehead again. Phil awoke with a start, gasping for air and fighting to sit up. Dean watched him look around and wipe the water from his glasses.

“Wh – what happened?” he stuttered, his jaw chattering from being soaked in rain water.

“You lost consciousness,” Cas said flatly, rising to stand, “but your household is now safe.”

Phil climbed to his feet, wrapping his arms tightly around himself to keep warm. He looked up at the top of the tree high above him, causing his glasses to be streaked with rain. Dean slumped against the trunk, still trying to calm his pounding heart.

“It's gone,” Phil exclaimed, smiling between Dean and Cas, “Th – thank you!”

Dean gave a nod and a slight wave, even though all he did was have a life-changing orgasm. Cas gave a single nod and gestured toward the house in the distance.

“Please lead the way,” the angel suggested.

Still shaking and smiling, Phil started to walk back down the hill toward the house. But Dean lingered by the tree, unsure if he could muster up enough strength to walk. Cas made his way over to reach out and hoist Dean up by his arm. Another smile was teasing his pink lips. Maybe seeing Dean act this way – unable to perform basic motor functions because of an astounding orgasm – gave Cas pleasure somehow.

“Smug bastard,” Dean grinned, still huffing in the rain.

Cas finally smiled, letting it light up his whole face. Dean savored the sight of it, not able to remember ever seeing it before. He allowed the angel to help him walk toward the house, clinging to his unbreakable grip and wet trench coat. A strong emotion swelled inside Dean as he stared at Cas walking beside him.

Maybe things weren't so gray after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love love LOVE when Dean and Cas have sex outdoors. Especially in the rain. ;) This chapter actually happens to be one of my favorites of the whole series because of that very reason. :) Yes, Sam is definitely suspicious of Dean and Cas right now. And he will be even more suspicious as the story progresses. (He's a very smart moose.) ;) Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel followed closely behind Dean as they exited the Impala and walked toward the Winchesters' motel room. The angel eyed the thick streaks along the back of the man's damp suit jacket in front of him, observing the torn fabric. The marks were clearly the result of Dean being forced to slide against the tree during their intercourse earlier. The angel winced at the scrapes as they walked, feeling slightly guilty. He never meant to harm Dean. But, as terrible as the damage looked, Dean seemed to have enjoyed every moment. Again, Castiel wondered why Dean took pleasure in being treated with hostility. Though the answer to this burning question was beginning to plague him, Castiel planned to continue pampering Dean's secret need for as long as possible.

While the two brothers made themselves more comfortable in their new room, Castiel stood by the entrance. He tried to keep a safe distance from Dean in hopes of masking their personal relationship from Sam. But Dean, however, seemed to find it difficult to stay away. The man was gradually stepping closer to Castiel, his vivid green eyes perpetually glancing along the angel's form. His behavior was similar to the way a child might look for its parent in public; making sure he was still close and finding comfort in his presence. Castiel secretly enjoyed his actions, even though it put them at risk of being exposed.

Sam sighed wearily and tossed his duffel bag on the small table. The younger brother glanced back at Dean and Castiel as he ran a hand through his damp shaggy hair.

“Home sweet home,” he mumbled, gesturing to the unpleasant motel room.

“Yep,” Dean replied, still edging toward Castiel, “Nothing like the comforting smell of asbestos and mold, eh Sammy?”

Sam's eyes narrowed a bit toward his brother. If there was one person on the face of the earth that knew Dean better than Castiel, it was Sam. And Cas could tell that Sam knew there was something different about the man who was stepping ever closer to the angel in the room.

“Right,” Sam said slowly, glancing between them, “I'm... I'm just gonna go take a leak.”

Dean nodded as Sam made his way toward the bathroom. Castiel watched Dean beside him, noticing they were brushing shoulders.

“Sure, Sam. You go take that leak,” Dean smiled, being overly encouraging, “Remember to watch your aim and give it two shakes when you're done.”

Sam gave his older brother one last look of bewilderment before rolling his eyes and shoving his way into the bathroom. As soon as the soft 'click' of the door echoed among the room, Dean practically threw himself at Castiel. His thick arms were suddenly tossed around the angel's shoulders, letting a hand clutch the back of Cas's head while he smashed their mouths together. Castiel blinked in their sudden kiss, stunned by Dean's eagerness. Was Dean truly so desperate for intimate companionship already?

“Dean,” Castiel attempted to speak, his voice muffled by Dean's slathering tongue, “It has only been... two hours since we last engaged... in intercourse.”

Dean pulled back enough to speak. But his lips brushed against Cas's, sharing the same breath.

“I swear to God, if you call it 'intercourse' one more time, I'm gonna lose it,” he mumbled.

“Please do not swear to my father, Dean,” Castiel warned, feeling uncomfortable at the mention of him during such a private act, “If you wish for me to call it 'sex,' then I will.”

“Good,” Dean grinned, his hands moving all along the angel's back, “'cause I'm ready to sex it up again. How 'bout you?”

Castiel took a deep breath of heated air. He could look nowhere but into Dean's eyes; caught in the web of emerald strings netted together. There was no possible way Castiel would ever be able to deny those precious green orbs...

“Of course,” Cas sighed, briefly joining their lips again, “... But what about Sam?”

A small bit of disappointment fell across Dean's face. He briefly turned to look at the closed bathroom door and his arms carefully slid off of Castiel. The man seemed to be thinking for a moment; curling his bottom lip to bite on it while he glanced around the room. Castiel attempted to help, pondering ways that they could get Sam to leave.

“I could put him to sleep, Dean,” Cas suggested, “just as I did to Phil earlier.”

“No,” Dean said instantly, looking up with seriousness, “In fact, _hell_ no. You can't just knock Sammy out like that. It's bad enough you did it to that poor bastard in the rain, Cas.”

“As I recall, you seemed to like it,” Castiel reminded, raising an eyebrow.

Smugness fell over Castiel as he watched Dean's throat quiver with a gulp. He knew Dean had thoroughly enjoyed watching the angel put his power to use. The man regained his composure though, and cleared his throat to speak again.

“Not to Sam. We're not doing that to Sam,” Dean clarified, as his eyes fell on the younger brother's duffel bag, “... But we _could_ get him to leave.”

Dean tugged Castiel's hand as he walked to the table nearby. The man glanced toward the bathroom door again as he carefully opened Sam's bag and dug around inside. Cas watched closely as Dean pulled out Sam's compact computer. He held the machine out in front of him, offering it to Castiel. The angel tilted his head slightly, wondering what was to be done with this object.

“Fly to Bobby's and put this in his house somewhere,” Dean instructed, “and hurry up.”

Castiel carefully took the laptop in his hands, trying to figure out what Dean was planning. Cas had witnessed Sam use this device many times. Perhaps Dean was planting it at Bobby's house in order to get Sam to retrieve it. Cas smiled a little at Dean, impressed once more by the man's cleverness.

Once he had Sam's computer in hand, the angel instantly flew to Bobby's house. He landed in the hunter's study, where the fireplace was crackling with glowing embers and the desk was cluttered with books. Castiel scanned the empty room, trying to decide on the best place to put Sam's computer. Figuring Sam might call to make sure it was there, it seemed best to put the machine out in the open for Bobby to find.

As Cas made his way toward the couch, a faint humming noise grew from the hallway. Recognizing the sound as Bobby's voice, Castiel quickly placed the computer on the couch near one of the various pillows. Though he tried to go unnoticed, Cas was unable to stop himself from being seen. The humming voice behind him stopped abruptly.

The angel spun around to see that Bobby was standing in the doorway – wearing nothing but a pair of white underwear and his faded blue hat. Castiel was unable to look away. He was frozen in place by shock and embarrassment. Bobby's face turned a pale shade of white and his hands instantly dropped to cover his nearly bare body.

“Balls!” he grumbled, backing out of the angel's view, “Can't a man walk around his own damn house in his underwear without some angel pervin' in on him?! Son of a bitch, Cas! Use the damn door next time!”

With heat and shame growing on his cheeks, Castiel immediately flew back to Dean's motel room. The angel landed by the doorway, feeling embarrassment cloud his own face. Why in the world would Bobby walk around with such indecency? Where were the rest of his clothes? Castiel gulped as Dean came over to take hold of his face. The strange incident must have been written in the angel's expression because Dean gave him an odd look of concern.

“You okay?” he asked, rubbing his thumb along Cas's cheekbone, “You look a little -”

The bathroom door opened across the room.

Dean's hands instantly fell from Castiel's face as he turned around to face his brother. Cas attempted to rid himself of all emotion, hoping to aid the lie they were about to tell Sam. The younger Winchester walked toward the motel table and instantly observed that his duffel bag was open.

“Did, uh, did you forget to pack your computer, Sam?” Dean asked, pretending to browse the contents of the bag, “'Cause it's not in here.”

Sam gave his older brother a strange look before reaching out to search the bag for himself. While Sam was distracted, Dean turned to give Castiel a quick wink. It was small gestures like this that the angel found to be the most satisfying; the small wink of Dean's eye, the curl of his bottom lip, the tiny hums of approval... Dean gave these gestures to Castiel when no one was looking. They were subtle and discrete, but meant so much.

“But I... I know I packed it,” Sam mumbled, lifting the bag and looking around.

“Maybe you left it at Bobby's,” Dean casually suggested, crossing his arms.

“Maybe,” Sam seemed to agree.

The younger brother glanced up at the angel standing nearby and gave him a hopeful look.

“Cas, do you think you can go get it real quick?” he asked.

From the corner of his eye, Castiel saw a look of surprise and irritation fall over Dean's face. The angel had to admit that he was feeling the same emotion. They had not taken into account that Sam might ask Castiel to fly to Bobby's for the computer. Their plan seemed to have crumbled before it was even set in motion. Castiel had forgotten that cleverness was a strong Winchester family trait.

“No.”

The word fell out of Castiel's mouth before he could stop it. At the angel's blatant refusal, Sam turned to face him fully, appearing genuinely surprised. Castiel held his ground though, feeling firm in his answer. He was not going to deny Dean what he wanted, even if that meant denying Sam instead.

“Uh, why not?” Sam asked.

“I... can't,” Cas said carefully, attempting to create a vague lie, “I am unable to fly at the moment. It is an angelic issue. You wouldn't understand.”

Sam blinked twice as if he was trying to get his brain to compute, before turning his expression of disbelief toward his brother. Dean shrugged halfheartedly, letting his mouth tilt downward in the corners.

“You heard the man,” he mumbled, patting Sam's arm, “His angelic mojo is on the fritz. Looks like you're driving, Sammy.”

Suspicion grew in Sam's eyes as he narrowly glanced between Dean and Castiel. The angel knew that ideas were beginning to form in the younger Winchester's mind. Sam was clearly trying to come up with an explanation as to why Dean and Cas were wanting him to leave. But even though he seemed to be mentally questioning their motives, Sam slowly reached for the keys on the table.

“Okay,” he agreed cautiously, continuing to shift his eyes from Dean to Cas, “Fine. I'll drive all the way back to Bobby's, then.”

“Alright,” Dean nodded, walking with him toward the door, “Cas and I will wait here for you.”

Castiel felt an abundance of worry as he briefly met eyes with Sam again. He could tell that Sam was dangerously close to discovering the truth. What would he do if he found out that his brother was sexually involved with Castiel? Would he be upset? Would he be angered? Hurt? Sam's eyes finally broke away as he walked out of the room.

“It shouldn't take me long,” he said over his shoulder, almost warning his reappearance.

“Drive safe,” Dean called happily.

After shutting the door, Dean stepped over to the window to watch through the small gap of curtains. Sam started up the car and backed out of the parking spot before pulling away. Castiel made his way over to stand behind Dean and appraise his back once more. The long streaks on his jacket were still difficult to look at. The angel carefully brought his hands up to touch one of the marks, still ashamed that he was the reason they were there.

“It's about time Sam gave – _ow!_ ”

Dean yelped and flinched forward at Castiel's touch. A jolt of emotional anguish shot through the angel at the sight of Dean's discomfort. How could he have harmed Dean? He had barely touched him.

“I'm sorry,” Cas breathed, “Are you hurt?”

Dean gave a small chuckle as he attempted to look over his shoulder at his back. He bent his arm behind him to touch one of the streaks, flinching again at his own touch.

“I think I've got some splinters back there,” Dean stated with a smile, “I guess that's what you get when you have sex up against a tree instead of on a bed.”

Even though Dean was smiling, Castiel disliked the thought of him being in any kind of pain. The angel carefully reached up to touch the man's shoulder. His jacket, shirt, and tie vanished, revealing his bare torso. Dean gasped a little at the disappearance of clothing as he glanced down at himself. The angel's eyes, however, came to rest on Dean's back. Dean had been right; dark pink scratches were lined jaggedly along his back, some housing fragments of tree bark. Castiel examined the abrasions, once again feeling guilt flood his conscious.

“My... My deepest apologies, Dean,” Castiel breathed sadly.

The angel carefully raised his hand to press his palm flat against the middle of Dean's back. He gently healed him, causing the tiny shards of wood to exit his tender flesh. They made extremely quiet 'clinks' as they fell to the floor. The pink lines faded into the smooth creamy color of Dean's natural skin tone, leaving it as healthy as before. Dean only made a small noise as this took place, seeming to press a little harder into Castiel's hand.

Even after Dean was healed, Castiel couldn't bring himself to lift his hand. The warm heat from Dean's body was too satisfying to let go. They stood for a moment like this; simply breathing with Cas's whole hand pressed to Dean's bare back. After a moment, the angel slowly leaned forward to gently plant his lips on the man's bare shoulder. Cas could understand why humans always felt the need to display affection, now that he was so close with Dean. It was more than just a physical act. It was emotional, too.

Dean carefully turned around, making Cas's lips glide all the way down his shoulder. The man reached up to take Castiel's face in his hands and looked briefly into his eyes before bringing their mouths together. Cas's heart began to beat faster as he tasted the familiar flavor of Dean's tongue again, allowing it to move freely inside his mouth. This was more than just physical, Castiel thought again. Kissing Dean like this was almost _spiritual_.

“Good thing there's a bed behind you,” Dean smirked against Cas's lips, “'Cause I don't think I could handle another damn tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am very sorry for giving you a dirty visual involving Bobby Singer. (What can I say? That guy always makes me laugh. lol.) But, at least he wasn't completely naked, am I right? ;) As you've probably noticed, Sammy is onto Dean and Cas's little scheme. It won't be long until he figures out the whole thing. ;) Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos! You all are seriously the best readers anyone could ask for! <3 The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that this chapter contains some weird, kinky angel-mojo stuff in it. Read at your own discretion. ;) Enjoy!

Castiel could feel Dean carefully pushing him backward as they kissed; purposefully guiding him toward the bed only a few steps away. The man's hands were slightly tugging at the angel's clothes, slowly pulling them off in a seductive manor. It was apparent that Dean was ready to perform sexual acts again, even though their last intimate encounter was only mere hours before.

Castiel silently studied Dean's heated demeanor while they continued their journey toward the motel bed nearby. The man's actions once again reminded Castiel of animalistic behavior. Dean was behaving the same way large mammals behaved during their mating season; demanding physical contact and constantly displaying affection. It seemed like the two of them had almost turned into lions, mating at every possible opportunity. Dean, of course, was the lioness; offering himself to Castiel whenever the urge to be penetrated came over him. Which made Castiel the lion; obediently awaiting the word to cater to Dean's every sexual whim.

“That... That trick you did earlier,” Dean mumbled, his deep voice vibrating inside Cas's mouth, “It was pretty hot, you know.”

“Trick?” Castiel repeated, halting to a stop when his legs bumped into the side of the mattress.

Dean's eyes flickered downward and his face grew a bit red. Castiel traced the faint dots on his cheeks before meeting his stare again. Whatever 'trick' Dean was thinking of obviously embarrassed him to mention out loud.

“The, uh, angel thing,” Dean clarified, his tongue slowly licking his bottom lip, “With the wings and the lightening.”

Castiel glanced down to watch Dean's fingers fiddle with the end of his blue tie. Were his wings truly visible during the storm? Castiel was not aware that his angelic form was present at the time. Perhaps Dean enjoyed seeing the angel's wings... Or perhaps he had enjoyed being physically ruled by such a powerful force. Castiel raised his eyes to meet Dean's again, recalling that Dean possessed a strange fondness for dominance. The notion only strengthened Castiel's thoughts on Dean's similarity to the lioness...

To test his theory, the angel reached down and gripped the front of the man's trousers; clutching the entire buckle of the belt in his grasp. Cas gave a stern pull, yanking Dean forward to press their fronts together. Castiel heard the air whoosh from Dean's mouth at the movement. His green eyes widened a little, the pupils dilating with arousal. A soft smirk grew across Cas's lips. It was true. Dean honestly craved dominance.

“You enjoy this, don't you, Dean?” Castiel asked in almost a whisper, “Being ruled excites you sexually, doesn't it?”

Dean's Adam's apple bounced with a harsh swallow and the red tint on his cheeks deepened. Though the heat of embarrassment was taking over his facial features, his eyes remained honest and clear. The rings of emerald were consumed with lust. Dean gave a quick nod to answer Castiel's question.

“I think so,” he croaked out.

Castiel took a moment to consider this answer while he clutched the front of Dean's pants. It sounded as though Dean was just now coming to terms with this oddity as well. Was it possible that Dean was still exploring his own sexual preferences? Was he still learning things about himself, even with his extensive knowledge of all things sexual?

The angel's eyes fell to Dean's chest, where the man's heart and lungs were already working double time. Dean may have been trying to mentally acknowledge his lust for dominance, but his body was already fully aware of it; begging to be subjugated. Castiel took a deep breath of Dean's pheromones as his eyes wandered all over the beautiful specimen in front of him. A small idea grew in the angel's mind of a different way to perform sex...

“Do you trust me, Dean?” Castiel asked suddenly.

Dean nodded almost instantly, his fingers tightening on Cas's tie.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “why?”

Instead of answering him with words, Castiel decided to use actions. With a small amount of angelic grace, Cas carefully lifted Dean up and tossed him onto the mattress. The man's weight bounced on the bed while his arms became pinned at his sides and his eyes grew wide with shock. Castiel held his open hand toward Dean's body, holding him to the bed with celestial force.

“Don't be afraid,” Castiel instructed, stepping over to position himself at the end of the bed.

Dean blinked repeatedly but seemed to relax in Cas's invisible grip.

“Wh – what are you gonna do to me, Halo-boy?” the man smirked, “Get me off with your angel mojo?”

Castiel smiled. With the fragile twitch of his fingers, Dean's belt snapped in half. The man gulped and looked down to watch as his pants unbuttoned on their own and began to slide down. Cas was glad to see the outline of an erection already pressing against Dean's thin underwear. The angel flicked his fingers in the air again, causing the fabric to disappear altogether. Dean's shaft was suddenly exposed, twitching as it curved toward the ceiling. Dean's mouth fell open to pant as his eyes shot up to meet Cas's with shock. Castiel's smirk grew at the man's surprise.

“That is exactly what I'm going to do,” the angel purred.

Over the few short years of being on earth, Castiel had honed his skills in the art of dealing with the human body. Healing the physical form came easily to him because he had studied his father's creations for millenniums. And now, with all his knowledge of anatomy, Castiel planned to manipulate certain aspects of Dean's body; to pleasure the man with only his celestial touch.

Castiel began by infiltrating Dean's body with cautious precision, using his grace to stimulate areas of sexual sensitivity. He first adjusted the output of chemicals, tweaking the synapses in Dean's brain to flood his system with dopamine and endorphins. The man's body instantly reacted to the sudden rush; his organs tensing and respiratory system working faster. Dean let out a small groan with the sensation.

“What... the hell,” he gasped, his voice faint and hollow with arousal.

With the sound of Dean's approval, Castiel continued his work by moving down to Dean's genital region. The angel could feel the man's scrotum tightening; seizing up to prepare for seminal release. The thick vessels running jaggedly along Dean's shaft were engorging with blood and he was already rocking against Castiel's hold; thrusting his hard shaft into the air. It was a beautiful sight to behold – seeing Dean's exposed body yearning to penetrate something, thrusting involuntarily while he tensed under Cas's control.

“D – dammit, Cas,” Dean nearly moaned, panting.

Upon hearing the desperation in Dean's voice, Castiel instantly began to stimulate the man's organ. He sent out waves of electric pulses to tighten the muscles along Dean's erection in the same manner he would feel them during intercourse; redundant motions steadily increasing in speed. Moans began to topple from Dean's throat, filling the room with the gorgeous noise. In some way, Castiel felt like a maestro; conducting the very ebb and flow of Dean's pleasure while the man created beautiful sounds.

With the generous amount of chemicals coursing through his veins and the persistent stimulation Castiel was providing to his throbbing erection, Dean was already reaching the height of arousal. Cas could sense the man's mind clouding over; becoming unable to process thoughts. He could feel seminal fluid rising up through Dean's urethra. The clear liquid pooled at the slit of his hard erection, some of it carefully spilling over to slide down the veined shaft.

“ _Cas,_ ” Dean nearly cried, still thrusting into the air, “D – Don't stop!”

Castiel obeyed Dean's wishes, increasing all of his simultaneous efforts. The angel spread his grace to Dean's anus as well, massaging his prostate and forcing the muscles to contract as if he were being penetrated. The man's eyes flew wide open at the new sensation, his hands clutching tight to the bedsheets beneath him. A generous groan erupted from Dean's open mouth, accompanied by slurred profanities.

“Ah! Dammit! Yes!” he moaned, his voice cracking, “ _Castiel_!”

The angel secretly indulged in the sound of his entire name being cried in Dean's voice. The man's brain suddenly exploded with activity, lighting up his entire nervous system. The waves were sent all along his spine, inducing his erection to finally spout semen. The white fluid was ejaculated with an exceptional amount of force, spewing like a fountain all over his writhing body. Dean's hands grasped at his sides while he convulsed with pleasure on the bed. Castiel watched and felt Dean become lost inside his orgasm, losing total control under the angel's celestial hand.

After feeling Dean's organ turn sensitive, Castiel carefully retracted his grace from the man's quivering body. The angel pulled away with extreme caution so that Dean wouldn't feel a gaping hole left inside him afterward. Once all of his celestial power had returned to his vessel, Cas took the time to appraise Dean in front of him. What Castiel had just performed wasn't a very moral thing to do. Invading someone else's body to manipulate them from the inside seemed both immoral and sinful... but Dean thoroughly enjoyed it.

Castiel stepped around to the edge of the bed, feeling that his own member was hard between his legs. But he ignored his own throbbing erection to place all of his attention on the man laid out before him. Dean's eyes were only half open as he panted and relaxed. His heart was almost visibly pounding inside his chest and he was trembling; physically shaking with over exertion. Castiel eyed a small droplet of white fluid that had splatted on the man's chin just below his bottom lip. It aroused the angel to know that Dean had ejaculated with enough force to paint his own face...

Cas leaned over the bed to gently take Dean's head in his hands. He briefly met Dean's hazy eyes – before allowing his tongue to fall out of his mouth and lick the semen from Dean's chin. Castiel trailed the wet muscle up to Dean's mouth afterward to let it sink inside and swirl around. The salty taste of semen mixed in with their rough tongues while they danced around. A tiny whimper escaped from Dean's throat inside their kiss. Castiel could tell that this particular session of sex had exhausted Dean because his tongue was responding feebly. Dean usually tended to kiss with reckless abandon, but this kiss was different. It was softer. Sweeter. And, perhaps... full of emotion.

“I... I don't know... What the hell you just did,” Dean panted, his head falling flat against the pillow again, “But damn, Cas. It was... awesome.”

Castiel smiled as he rubbed his thumbs over Dean's red, sweat-glistening cheeks. The angel was glad that he could amaze Dean by bathing him in copious amounts of pleasure. He couldn't help but imagine that this was how a lion must feel after satisfying his lioness; filled with pride and eager to do it again at a moment's notice.

“I am always happy to assist you, Dean,” Cas replied softly.

Dean swallowed a little as he reached up to wrap his shaky arms around Castiel's neck. He pulled the angel down into another kiss, crushing Cas against him with all the strength he could muster. Castiel moved his tongue in sync with Dean's and felt his erection beginning to throb with urgency. It was getting to the point of discomfort, demanding to be given attention. Cas discretely slid his hand down to palm against the needy organ through his pants, feeling it twitch in response.

Dean tugged his mouth away in order to raise an arm and look down at Castiel's lap. A playful expression of irritation fell over his face as his head rolled back up to meet Cas's eyes.

“I thought we talked about this,” Dean grinned.

One of his arms left Castiel's neck. The angel followed Dean's hand closely, watching it reach out to smack his own away. Dean took a handful of the bulge between Castiel's legs, squeezing his fingers tight around the erection hidden inside his pants. Jolts of pleasure shot through Castiel at the sensation. He gave a small thrust into the man's palm, awkwardly grinding against his hand in the sitting position. Dean's grin spread across his lips as he watched the arousal come over Cas's features.

“No more solos,” he finished.

Castiel panted a bit. He briefly recalled their first ever session of intercourse; how much better it felt to be inside Dean instead of using his own hand. Every bit of it was unforgettable, every tiny motion and sensation ingrained into his memory forever... The angel suddenly stood up from the bed and began to undo his pants.

“Very well,” Castiel said, setting his erection free, “Service me in any way you would like, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this for the first time, I really wanted Cas to dominate Dean with his grace. So, I basically googled what happens during an orgasm and exploited the shit out of it. I hope it wasn't too weird or kinky for you guys. ;) As you can see, there is even more smut to be had in the next chapter. I hope you guys stick around for it. :) Thank you all so so so so much for keeping up with this story every day! You have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you! <3 The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's eyes instantly fell to Cas's exposed, stiff cock in front of him, and noticed that it was visibly throbbing. When he heard Cas say 'service me in any way would like,' the first thing that came to Dean's mind was sucking the angel off. He had never given anyone head before, of course. Dean Winchester _received_ blow jobs; he didn't _give_ them. But right now Cas's dick was pointing directly at him, almost singling him out like he was the only man for the job. It was almost a certainty that Cas had never had a blow job before, and Dean felt strangely honored to be the one to give him his first.

“I doubt I'll be able to outdo your holy orgasmic touch,” Dean smirked, carefully sliding off the bed, “but this tends to be a popular crowd pleaser.”

Dean sat Cas down on the bed and got down on his shaky knees in front of him, tugging the angel toward the side to get him into a better position. Dean paused to stare at the shaft putting out from Cas's lap, finding it strange that he, himself, was so eager to do this. Where did all this sudden fascination with cock come from? Since when did the sight of a drooling dick seem so damn appetizing?

“Why are you in the floor, Dean?” Cas asked nervously.

Dean could almost hear Cas's heartbeat pounding in his shaky voice. The man looked up at Cas's eyes for a second to get himself together. He was still feeling a little lightheaded and woozy from whatever the hell Cas just did to make him come everywhere. Dean struggled to maintain his focus, placing both hands on the angel's legs. Cas seemed genuinely lost; confused as to why Dean was putting his face so close to his crotch.

“I'm – I'm gonna service you,” Dean smiled, taking hold of Cas's hot cock in his hand, “...with my mouth.”

Cas's jaw clicked shut and his eyes widened just a little bit. The answer seemed to turn him on even more because his dick twitched again in Dean's hand. Cas gave a slight nod of agreement as his hands clutched the bed tight.

“Alright,” he breathed.

Dean took a quick breath before bringing his attention back to the shaft in his hand. Usually, Dean would be acting weird about this sort of thing. He would be hesitant, nervous, and having to push himself into it. But something about Cas must have changed his mind or something. Dean didn't see this as just himself and a dick like he would have before. Now, Dean was seeing himself and _Cas's body_. This wasn't just any dick he was going to make come. It was Cas's. And that made all the difference.

After a quick mental pep talk that consisted of _'You can do it. It's not gonna bite you, Dean,'_ and _'It's a dick, not the Loch Ness monster. You're not gonna choke,'_ the man leaned forward and carefully slid it into his mouth. He savored the small noise that hummed from Cas's mouth above, using it to encourage him. Dean tightened his hand around the base of the tense muscle, sliding it up and down while he teased the head with his tongue. Huh. It actually wasn't so bad. So far, this was a piece of cake – or rather, a piece of _pie_.

Dean looked up to see Cas's face while he stroked and licked his cock. The angel's mouth was open and air was rasping quickly in and out between his chapped lips. Cas was watching Dean work with full-blown lust in his baby blue eyes; so amazed and turned-on. And Dean was glad to see it.

“This is... _Mmm_... very nice, Dean,” Cas breathed.

Feeling proud, Dean slurped his mouth around the tip of Cas's cock, swirling his tongue over all the grooves and veins as he stroked feverishly. He wasn't entirely sure if he was doing this the right way. But hell, it wasn't rocket science. Dean just did what he thought might feel good for Cas. The angel groaned above him again, this time reaching a hand out to rake his fingers through Dean's hair. A tingle traveled all the way down Dean's spine at the touch.

“Ah,” Cas moaned, “Faster, Dean.”

Dean immediately complied, quickening his hand and tightening his mouth around the head of Cas's dick. He could taste the warm sticky fluid of pre-come leaking out already. Though Dean's stomach turned a bit, he kept going. A long time ago, he read somewhere – most likely from one of the porn web sites he had been on before – that semen tasted a little like chicken; salty, with a broth-like flavor. Of course, Dean had never tried it for himself, but the notion gave him some comfort. Maybe taking a little bit of white stuff on the tongue wouldn't be as bad as everyone made it out to be.

Cas's breathing was steadily getting harsher the longer Dean worked. The angel's hand was latched onto Dean's head like he was holding on for dear life; as if he might get lost in all the pleasure. Dean went even faster, trying to get Cas to the end with as much skill as he could offer. He kept flicking his tongue at the slit; stroking his hand with so much speed that the friction could start a fire. Dean could see the bliss heightening in Cas's eyes. They widened and his pupils grew while he blinked repeatedly.

“Dean,” he panted, his fingers curling against the man's scalp, “ _Ah! Y – yes!_ ”

As Dean watched Cas's blue eyes begin to roll back, hot fluid suddenly began to pulse inside his mouth. Dean's own eyes widened at the sensation and his hand slowed down instantly. Though it took a moment to register the flavor, it became glaringly obvious that come did _not_ taste the way he was expecting. With his stomach tightening in disgust, Dean quickly slid his mouth off of Cas's dick. He kept his hand moving up and down the shaft while he tilted his head down to spit the white goo on the floor between his knees. Ugh, that was so gross! That web site was definitely wrong. Semen tasted nothing like chicken...

A few more spurts oozed out of the slit of Cas's cock and rolled down to trail over Dean's fingers. The man watched the angel gradually decline from intense pleasure as he spit out remnants of come. Dean was glad that he could get Cas to be fully enveloped in an orgasm, even though the finish had grossed him out. So what, if he had to take a load in the mouth? He would do it a hundred more times if it meant that he got to see that dopey look of bliss on Cas's pretty face.

“Are... Are you okay, Dean?” Cas panted, leaving his hand tangled in Dean's hair, “I – I saw you spit something on the floor.”

“Yeah,” Dean answered, letting go of Cas's softening dick, “Just, uh. Just don't ever believe anything on the internet, Cas... Damn, that tasted like chewing on a piss-soaked nickle...” he trailed off.

“Wh – what?” the angel mumbled, seeming a little dazed.

Dean smiled brightly as he wiped his hand on the bed sheet. He loved seeing Cas act so drunk with pleasure.

“Nothing,” Dean dismissed as he slowly rose to his feet.

Once he was up, Dean stared down at Cas for a minute, watching the angel breathe heavily. Cas looked like he might fall over with the slightest breeze, needing to hanging onto the bed to remain upright. God, he was just so beautiful. Dean reached down and ruffled the angel's soft dark hair before tilting his chin upward. They met eyes again to stare at each other with an equal amount of contentment. A strange mixture of worry and excitement came over Dean as he gazed down at his doped-up angel. Sam was most definitely on his way back from Bobby's by now. How much time did Dean and Cas have left before Sam interrupted them again?

“Think you can go another round?” Dean asked, gently easing over to straddle Cas's waist, “Before Sam gets back?”

Cas panted a little more as his eyes fell to glance all over Dean's bare front. Dean carefully sat in Cas's lap, keeping in mind not to squash the poor guy's spent dick. He slid his hands up Cas's chest and paused to tug at his blue tie. Why in the world was Cas still fully dressed? The guy should have been completely naked right now. Cas's hands reached around to rest flat against Dean's lower back – but he seemed less than eager to move. Was Cas through having sex or something? How could the angel turn down the chance to bang it out again when Dean was offering himself on a golden platter like this?

“Come on, Cas,” Dean smirked, rocking a little on the angel's lap, “I know you've got it in you. Should I call you something erotic, huh? Want me to call you 'Dr. Sexy'?”

Cas sighed heavily as his eyes found their way to Dean's again. He seemed intensely serious, now. All the playfulness in his expression was gone. Cas actually looked a little worried as his hands held Dean's back even more firmly. Dean gulped slightly, unable to look away from him.

“Dean,” Cas began, his tone full of concern, “Your behavior lately has started to worry me. Is there something wrong?”

“Wrong?” Dean repeated, caught off guard.

Oh, God. Cas wasn't going to talk about feelings and shit, was he?

“It's just... I've noticed that whenever we are alone together, you crave to fornicate like an animal in heat,” he spoke bluntly, “Please don't take this the wrong way, Dean. I adore having sex with you... But I fear there is something deeper that is troubling you.”

“Deeper?” Dean scoffed, letting go of the tie in his hands, “Leave it to you to find a deeper meaning in knockin' boots.”

Though he was trying desperately to shrug it off, Dean could feel the churn of emotion in his stomach beginning to bubble up through his chest. His heart was beginning to pound. Shit, he did not want to talk about this. Why did _Cas_ want to talk about this?

“I'm very serious, Dean,” Cas went on, sliding his arms tighter around Dean's back, “I want to know the reason why you feel we need to engage in sex whenever we get the slightest chance. You even call to me from your sleep, Dean. Begging me to penetrate you -”

“Cas,” Dean grumbled, trying to stop him.

“Is there some hidden desire you wish to explore?” the angel persisted, sounding so sincere, “Is there some emotion you need help expressing?”

“Cas, _please_ -”

“I want to understand,” Cas interrupted, his blue eyes full of unease, “Why are you in constant need of my touch? Why do you cry out for me with such longing? Why do you wish to have sex all the time -”

“ _Because I want to be with you before you leave again!_ ” Dean suddenly shouted, gripping the front of Cas's coat, “Before you fly off and disappear, just like everyone else!”

Cas blinked in surprise and eased back on the bed. He stared up at Dean in silence as if he was waiting to hear more. Dean's heart was pounding hard and emotion was swelling inside him like a giant ball of wind.

“Everyone else is already gone,” he explained, his voice still deep and full of conviction, “Mom, dad, the endless list of dead friends and would-be girlfriends. They've all left me. And you're gonna leave too, Cas. This thing we've got – this amazing, awesome thing we've had – it's gonna end,” Dean felt a single warm tear slide down his cheek at the thought, “Just like everything good in my life. I'm gonna be left alone again, and I'm just – I'm just trying to hold on to you for as long as I can, okay?!”

After the last word left his quivering lips, Dean tore his blurry stare away from Cas's eyes and tried to blink away the tears. He couldn't bare to look at the angel now. He was too afraid that more truth would fall out of his mouth. Dean honestly couldn't believe that he had just said any of it. And God, it sounded so terrible out loud.

“Dean,” Cas's voice was low and so damn comforting, “I am not going to leave you.”

“Yeah, right,” Dean sneered, “You say that now, but -”

“Look at me, Dean.”

Dean's eyes snapped back at the angel's eyes at the demanding tone. Cas's hand raised to grip the man's upper arm while he stared at him with utter honesty. Dean couldn't look away, now. He was captivated by the amount of sincerity in those big blue eyes.

“I would never leave you,” Cas repeated, his hand tightening, “I will never abandon you, Dean. And if you don't believe me, then I'll spend the rest of my existence trying to prove it to you.”

Dean tried to gulp down the large lump that seemed to have gotten caught in his throat. He glanced away from Cas's eyes to look down at the angel's hand on his arm. Cas's fingers were drawn tight around Dean's bicep... and perfectly alined over the scar on his skin.

One more tear escaped the corner of Dean's eye at the sight. If there was anyone, besides Sam, that would give their life for him without a second thought – it was Cas. The guy had already put himself on the line for Dean countless times. Though the ache of uncertainty was still looming in his gut, Dean believed the angel's words. Cas wouldn't leave him. Because Cas wasn't like anyone else. He was _more._

All the discomfort seemed to melt into warmth as Dean brought his eyes back to Cas's. He quickly wiped the rest of the moisture from his cheeks before carefully reaching up to take the angel's face in his hands. Cas's hand left his arm and slid back around him, tugging him closer as they stared at each other.

“Alright,” Dean breathed, his smile finding its way back, “I'll hold you to it.”

Cas smiled in return before craning his neck to press his lips to Dean's. Dean kissed back for a moment, feeling his heart rate slow down while he tasted the sweet flavor of Cas's mouth. It was nice to think he could have this whenever he wanted, without fear of it disappearing. To kiss Cas whenever the mood struck him. The guy was an angel... and the thought of it made Dean remember...

“Cas, I've got a serious question for you,” he pulled back to say.

“What is it, Dean?” Cas said, instantly concerned.

Dean smirked a little more. He had been wanting to ask this question for a few days now. And the answer had been plaguing him. Dean needed to know once and for all...

“Do angels have chrome dicks?” he asked, genuinely curious to know, “I mean, your true form. Is it chrome or not?”

Dean was glad to see the smile flash across Cas's face. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle with relief.

“It can be anything you want it to be, Dean,” he purred, his hand sliding down to cradle Dean's ass.

Dean raised an eyebrow at this answer. Since when did Cas learn to talk so seductively like that? Maybe he had picked up a thing or two from Dean's arsenal of one-liners. The man leaned down to join their mouths again as he rocked back against Cas's hand. He could feel one of the angel's fingers pressing right along the crack of his ass –

The motel door suddenly flew open beside them.

Dean jumped and gasped, instantly tightening his hands around Cas as he turned his head to blink toward the harsh light from outside. His heart began to race with fear as the silhouette in the doorway came into focus. It didn't take him long to recognize the long hair and plaid shirt of his little brother...

Sam stood there in the doorway in shock, letting his eyes glance from Cas to Dean. All of the blood drained from Dean's face, leaving him pale and his limbs numb. Oh, shit. _Shit!_ This was really happening. Sam was really standing there, while Dean was naked and straddling Cas's waist. Dean was almost paralyzed. He didn't know what to do. Should he cover himself? Should he yell at Sam to shut the damn door? For what seemed like forever, Sam just stood there, staring in silence.

After the humiliation and awkwardness were good and settled in, Dean watched a smile creep its way over Sam's mouth. His little brother carefully reached into his pocket; moving slowly, as if Dean and Cas were animals that would scurry away at the quickest motion. Sam gently pulled out his cell phone and quietly began to dial a number. He held the phone to his ear afterward, his grin spreading even more.

“Bobby,” the kid said, backing slowly out of the doorway, “You owe me fifty bucks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the ways Sam could find out about Dean and Cas, I think this one takes the cake. ;D I just love the thought of Dean and Cas being caught off guard in the middle of something, especially when its by Sammy. lol. :) Hopefully those feels I tossed in there weren't too harsh. The more this story progresses, the more emotional it's going to become. I hope you all are ready for all the fluffiness that comes with it. ;) thank you all so so so so much for all the comments and kudos! I'm really glad you are enjoying the story. :) The next chapter - in which Dean and Sam finally have a nice long chat - will be out soon! <3


	7. Chapter 7

In his frozen state of utter shock, Dean sat in Cas's lap and began to pant, not knowing which emotion to feel. He just stared at the closed motel door across the room for a few seconds, feeling his face burn hot with embarrassment and chest tense with rage. It was bad enough that Sam waltzed in without warning like that – but calling _Bobby?_ A nd saying he owed him _money?_ Apparently, there was some kind of sick bet going on between Sam and Bobby. And it pissed Dean off to no end.

“ _I'm gonna kill him_ ,” Dean barked.

The man suddenly stumbled out of Cas's lap and bent over to rip his clothes off the floor. His heart pounded, filling his ears with the sound of rushing blood while he angrily shoved his pants on. How could his brother run a bet about his sex life behind his back?! What gave Sam the right to tell Bobby or anyone else about it? And why the hell did he have that stupid grin on his face in the doorway?!

“Dean,” Cas said quietly.

“He's getting a beat down,” Dean huffed to the angel behind him as he thrust his arms through the sleeves of his open shirt, “I'm gonna kick that kid in the balls so hard his _grandkids_ will feel it!”

As Dean turned to stomp toward the motel door, Cas was suddenly in his way. The angel popped up and planted himself firmly in front of the exit, wearing a stern expression. Dean's jaws clenched shut as he searched the piercing blue eyes in front of him. Why was Cas trying to stop him? Was he not feeling just as betrayed about being caught and teased?

“It would be terribly unwise to murder your brother, Dean,” Cas stated, sounding indifferent to everything that had just happened, “You would most definitely regret it.”

The angel carefully reached up and began to button Dean's shirt, seeming as calm as a gentle breeze. Dean, on the other hand, felt like a freakin' hurricane; ready to destroy everything in his wake. He couldn't understand why Cas was reacting with such ease – almost _accepting_ that Sam was aware of their relationship. Cas's soft fingers gently worked their way from button to button to fasten them, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

“Perhaps you should talk to him before you decide if murder is the right choice,” Cas suggested, his voice as smooth as melting honey.

“I – I'm not really gonna kill him,” Dean explained, finally letting his jaw relax a little, “I'm just gonna beat the shit out of him. Maybe stuff his giant ass in the trunk until I cool off.”

There was something about the way Cas's hands fixing his clothes that seemed to have a calming effect on Dean. After finishing with the buttons, Cas slid his hands across Dean's shoulders to straighten out the wrinkles before skillfully tucking his collar back in order. The man's heart was already slowing down; his lungs straining less. Maybe it was the ocean blue waves of Cas's irises he found himself lost in that made him feel better. But what whatever it was, Dean realized that Cas was calming him down better than humming Metallica ever could.

“F – fine,” Dean spat, taking a quick breath, “I'll talk to the son of a bitch.”

Cas nodded and his eyes seemed to fill with relief. The angel's hands finally dropped to his sides.

“Would you like me to go with you, Dean?” he asked, sounding willing.

Dean shook his head. Somehow, it seemed like it would be too weird to talk to Sam about this stuff if Cas was there; like having a sex talk with your parents while your lover is sitting next to you. It was just too much discomfort for one conversation. Besides, he and Sam always seemed to be more honest with each other when they were alone. After receiving his answer, Cas took a deep breath of his own. The angel nodded and stepped to the side, finally offering the escape route to Dean.

“As you wish,” Cas breathed, gesturing toward the door.

Dean's eyes briefly squinted. Did Cas just quote 'The Princess Bride'? Although it made him curious, Dean dismissed the thought and made his way toward the door, glancing up and down the angel one last time. As Dean passed by, he spotted that Cas's dick was still hanging limply out of the front of his pants.

“You might wanna tuck that thing away,” Dean mumbled, pointing toward Cas's crotch on the way out.

While Cas instantly reached down to make himself decent, Dean stepped out of the room. He scanned the parking lot and sidewalk in the bright sunlight as he closed the door behind him, looking for a Sasquatch with sideburns. The Impala was parked a few spaces from the front of the room, but Sam wasn't in it. The kid was standing a few yards away at a vending machine along the wall of the motel, pumping change into it.

Dean took another bracing breath at the familiar sight of his little brother in the distance. His emotions were still caught somewhere between 'utterly humiliated' and 'fire-breathing mad.' But he forced himself to walk toward Sam, trying to sort out his words before he got to him. What the hell should Dean even start with? Which part of this uncomfortable situation should he address first? Just as he finished the last few strides to the venting machine, Sam glanced up to see him. Another smile burst across his little brother's face, which caused another flicker of anger to spark in Dean's gut. The smug little bastard was talking before Dean could speak.

“Gray area my ass,” Sam blurted, turning to clink more quarters into the soda machine, “From what I just saw, there's nothing gray about it.”

“What - ?” Dean blinked, suddenly caught off guard, “What are you talking about?”

The machine spit Sam's change back out, briefly interrupting their conversation with metal 'clinks' in the coin tray. The grin remained on Sammy's face while he picked them back up and glanced over the soda options again. Dean couldn't understand why his brother looked so damn happy.

“You know, it all makes sense now,” Sam went on, feeding the money into the machine again, “I'll admit, I was pretty worried at first. I mean, why would Dean Winchester toss out a perfectly good porn magazine?”

Dean could feel his face growing red again.

“I thought there might have been something wrong with you,” Sam continued, pressing the button for lemon-lime soda, “Especially when you turned down that perfectly good yoga instructor with the awesome rack. I was seriously starting to get concerned. But then, you and Cas were suddenly shoving me out of the motel room. Making it sound _so urgent_ that I go away to get my laptop -”

“Sam,” Dean tried to stop his brother's deductions, his face burning hot with embarrassment.

Dean didn't want to hear anymore. He knew Sam was onto him, and he hated knowing how transparent he was to his little brother...

“It made me suspicious,” Sam explained, while the machine spat out his change yet again, “So, on the way to Bobby's, I call to make sure my computer is there, and what do I find out? That Cas was there only minutes earlier, coincidentally putting the very same laptop on the couch -”

“Sam, don't -”

“And then it hit me,” Sam recycled his change again, this time choosing orange soda, “Dean and Cas want to be alone together! It never dawned on me that you would actually go for it. You are a self proclaimed lady's man, after all. But this whole 'sexual reevaluation' thing was enough to convince me. So, I said to Bobby, 'How much do you wanna bet -”

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean warned.

“ - that Dean and Cas are back there making out right now?' Bobby just laughed at me and said you weren't the angel-smoochin' type. But I'm glad I came back to see it for myself. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have believed it either.”

Again, the vending machine spit Sam's money back out. Dean was practically huffing shallow breaths while Sam put the coins back in the slot. The older brother couldn't decide what he was feeling anymore. Was it anger? Embarrassment? No. Maybe it was just flat out _pain_ – the painful anticipation of hearing Sam's honest opinion. Maybe Dean was trying to brace himself for his brother's complete rejection. Because, somehow, he felt like he deserved it.

But after glancing at Dean again, something changed in Sam's expression. The kid slowly pressed the button for root bear and his smile seemed to dim a little. Maybe whatever was written on Dean's face was making him feel bad or something.

“I – I'm sorry I interrupted your, uh, intimate moment or whatever,” Sam mumbled quietly, “I swear, I didn't know you were going to be in the middle of... you know... I just wanted to see if I was right.”

“Right about what?” Dean asked, feeling his voice trying to hitch in his throat.

The change noisily fell out of the vending machine again. Sam sighed, gathered his money from the cup, and wiggled the coins in his hand as he brought his eyes to Dean's. There was a softer smile on his lips this time. It was comforting and brotherly; the type of smile he gave whenever he was being sincere and kind.

“About Cas being black and white,” he answered.

A strange form of gladness bloomed in Dean's chest at the sound of his brother's words. Everything in Dean's life seemed to be gray; boundaries blurred between right and wrong, or good and bad. Hell, he didn't have any boundaries sometimes. But, no matter what happened, there was always one definitive truth. And it was the way he felt about Cas. While everything else seemed to be losing appeal and importance in his life, Dean's feelings for Cas remained the same. And, more recently, began to _grow_. If there was anything that was truly black and white in Dean's life, it was how much Cas meant to him. Dean cleared his throat and gave a slow nod, feeling so much better with this new discovery.

“You're right,” he replied quietly, carefully searching his brother's face, “He's... He's not gray at all... Do you have a problem with that?”

Sam smirked.

“Nope,” he shrugged, shaking his head, “I'm actually kinda happy for you, Dean... And, uh. I guess Bobby is, too.”

Dean's smile vanished. Ah, dammit. He had forgotten about Bobby knowing. Dean's eyes narrowed at Sam, who chuckled nervously. The kid scratched the back of his messy head of hair.

“At least I'll be coming into some money,” he mused.

“Which you're gonna place in my hand,” Dean corrected, “If anybody is gonna make profit at my expense, it's gonna be me.”

“Fair enough,” Sam nodded.

The kid eventually turned toward the vending machine again and scanned the options. The damn machine had been slowly irritating Dean throughout their entire conversation. How many times was it going to recycle the poor kid's money? Wanting to help Sam out, Dean reached out his fist and gave the machine a single fierce pound. After the loud 'bang', the sound of full soda cans rumbled from the inside. Three different types of soda fell into the slot at the bottom; each in the flavors Sam had picked. The brothers turned toward each other and smiled.

“You've just gotta know how to manhandle it,” Dean mentioned with a shrug.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I'll just leave all the 'man-handling' to you, Dean,” Sam winked.

Dean rolled his eyes. Oh, God. Now that Sam knew all about Dean and Cas, the jokes were gonna start flowing in...

“You're an ass,” Dean grumbled with a smile, turning to walk away.

The sound of Sam's laugh comforted Dean as he made his way back to the room Cas was in. He paused at the door to give his brother a last look, watching him load all the soda into his arms. Dean was glad that Sam was so understanding about this. They had literally been through hell together, and it was good to have someone that meant so much to him be so accepting. Dean's little brother was his entire family; all he really had. And all he really needed. Dean's smile widened as he watching Sam cart the arm-full of soda toward the Impala, before finally walking back into the room.

Cas was standing near the door, just where Dean left him. The guy's dick was tucked away, as Dean suggested, but his expression was one of worry. Cas instantly stepped close to Dean when he shut the door behind him.

“Is he still alive, Dean?” Cas asked, sounding genuinely fearful.

“Yeah,” Dean smirked, “I spared his life this time.”

Cas nodded, although his blue eyes were still fogged with worry. The angel shifted around on his feet a little and glanced around nervously before looking back at Dean.

“And he... knows that we are... fornicating?” Cas asked slowly.

A new smile spread across Dean's face. He inched closer to the angel in order to lean forward and plant their lips together. Cas pressed back just as firmly, sliding a hand around Dean's lower back to hold him. Dean took a deep breath in their kiss, filling his lungs with Cas's sweet scent. Yep. The way he felt was very clear. Cas was most definitely black and white.

“Yeah,” Dean pulled back to say, his lips brushing against Cas's, “Does it matter to you?”

“No,” Cas answered, “ _You_ are all that matters to me, Dean.”

Dean searched over the oceans of the angel's eyes, seeing nothing but honesty. He nodded, feeling the glow of emotion spreading in his chest. It was stronger than anything he had ever felt before.

“What are we going to do, now?” the angel asked.

“Well,” Dean sighed, “I guess we're going to head back to Bobby's and get...”

The man's sentence trailed off when he saw Cas's eyes widen at the sound of Bobby's name. What was wrong? Why did the mention of Bobby make Cas look so uncomfortable?

“What?” Dean blurted.

Cas visibly gulped and shifted on his feet again. A light pink color began to tint his cheeks.

“I must confess something to you, Dean,” the angel began, sounding like he was forcing the words out, “When – When I placed Sam's computer in Bobby's house, I accidentally...Witnessed him dressed only in his underwear.”

Dean's stomach turned; half in disgust and half with strange jealousy. He tried to shake off the jealous part, reminding himself that the mental picture of Bobby in his underwear was rather terrifying. Dean patted the angel's shoulder, feeling bad for the poor guy.

“Was it bad?” he asked, feeling a laugh threatening to emerge.

The pink color gradually faded away from Cas's cheeks as he tugged Dean even closer. Their fronts were pressed together; chests moving in unison and hips connected. A fierceness returned to the angel's blue eyes as he stared deeply into Dean's.

“I would much rather behold your body, Dean,” Cas purred, “Preferably without _any_ clothing.”

Dean gulped, feeling his dick twitch in his pants. Dammit, Cas knew just how to get his motor running. He kissed the angel again, this time smothering him with tongue. Cas kept right up, meeting his motions with even more force. Their mouths engaged in a moist battle for a second before Dean had to pull away to breathe.

“It's here for you,” Dean permitted, sliding the angel's hands onto his ass, “Anytime you want it.”

He was glad to feel Cas's hand tighten on his tender cheeks. In the meantime, a smile graced his pretty, angelic face.

“I'll hold you to it,” Cas repeated Dean's words with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there will ever come a day in which Dean and Sam don't support each other through anything. Their brotherly bond is unlike another in existence, and I tried really hard to make this chapter capture the essence of their playful, supportive, loving relationship. _Of course_ Sammy's cool with Dean and Cas being together. He practically ships it! :D I know that some of you feel like Bobby seems out of character in these past few chapters, but he has a big role to play in part three. So, if you bear with me for just a little bit longer, things will make more sense. I promise. ;) As always, thank you guys so much for the encouraging comments and kind words! I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter of part two! I'll get part three started tomorrow. Thanks again!  <3


End file.
